Another Red and Purple Story!
by cgaussie
Summary: (Red/Purple) Red and Purple have had yet another argument, but who's to be the one to apologise first?


Another Red Purple Story!  
Written by: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Gee, when did you think you'd see a new IZ fic from me? Heh. Well here's a short but sweet one that just erupted into my brain at 12:33PM and I just finished at 1:10PM on the same day! Woo. Well, it's a Red/Purple story, so if you don't like it don't read it. Bai!  
  
Oh, and mucho love 'n thanks goes to Apricot the Sugar Gerbil for giving me an idea as to wear to steer this thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Red's slender form cast a long shadow along one of the Massive's many many hallways. His fingers clasped around the other, resting against the base of his long spine. The look on his face clearly stated he was thinking about something important as he hovered his way along. Pondering what, who knows. Maybe if there were any more nacho's left, or how he'd look if he wore a deeper shade of red, it could have been a many number of things. He stopped hovering for a moment, one of his antennae tweaking. With that he made a sharp left and made his way down another hall way. Any human would probably become lost within seconds if they entered the Massive. The maze of hallways, passages and rooms were enough to make anyone dizzy. But the Tallest, as well as Maids and Guards, knew the place like the back of their skinny fingered hands. That and every now and then there was a 'You are Here' map.  
  
Purple was slumped in a large chair, specially designed for his body. Not every Irken alive was seven feet tall, anorexic and as important as he was. He let a sigh escape as he turned a page of the book he was reading. The look on his face read he was doing this because there was nothing else to do at the moment, and a hint of annoyance as well. Another tiff between the Tallest? Most probably knowing these two. Purple furrowed his brow as one of his feet tapped now and then, why did Red have to go and act all brass and like a big headed jerk he did when around certain Irkens. Wasn't he enough? Yet, in a way he was glad it happened, what it did the night before. For once, he could actually sit down without having sharp pains strike through his body. Still, he couldn't understand how he felt angry at the same fact.  
  
Eventually Purple's eyelids grew heavy. He let out a large yawn, and set the book aside and got to his 'feet' (he had his hover belt on, I dunno how to explain that) and left the room. It had been a day which had put his strength and stress levels to the highest peak they could reach. Red had acted bull headed all day, now and then letting in a flirt now and then. He was just being the ultra horny guy he always was, if he didn't get what he wanted he'd pout for days. Purple had been hoping he would have at least had a few days without him talking to him. Red was obviously trying to fix his shattered ego. As Purple mused over Red's child-like personality he entered his sleeping chambers and changed into his loose hanging night gown. All the years wearing a robe had made him feel uncomfortable with PJ bottoms on. Unfortunately that's how Red liked it too.  
  
Now you're probably wondering what happened to our Red eyed friend? Well, by the time he arrives at a certain Tallets' sleeping chambers door it's a little while later. Red glances into the room, and sees Purple laid out on his bed laying on his side. Purple just looks so peaceful and innocent it'd make anyone go 'aww'. Red's antennae wilt slightly as his eyes travel along Purple's shape, then lowers his eyes to the floor. He couldn't believe it. He had the urge to cry. He hadn't cried since he was a smeet and had scraped his knee. What had exactly happened? Well I'm sure neither Tallest would want to have the entire scene replayed... so we'll just give you a taste of it.  
  
"But... but I thought you LIKED it rough like that!" Red looked absolutely aghast as Purple was folding up what looked like giant cardboard boxes. They were also wearing something other then their normal Tallest robes. Purple was wearing a white cap, turned backwards on his head. A long black trench coat covered a light purple shirt and rather baggy black pants. As for Red, a black beanie covered his head. A long black sleeved shirt with an image of the Irken symbol was on his chest. And actually pants that came to his knees, and chunky black boots. If you're wondering about Purple's footwear, it's just sneakers. Now back to the story. Purple slowly turns his head towards Red, and narrows an eye.  
  
"You know Red... 'liking it rough' generally means there's some sort of response I'd give you. If you shove my face into a pillow and think I'm screaming for more..." Purple lowers his voice and makes it as cold as the Planet of Ice, it makes Red shivers. "That DOESN'T really count..." with that Purple stormed off, muttering about what he was wearing was pathetic. Red stood there, looking shocked and aghast. The scene fades back, Red still looks shocked and aghast as he saw the whole scene stream by his face. Maybe he's 'flash back' sick. He lowers his head, tears streaming down his face. Red narrows his eyes suddenly and wipes his eyes with the back of his fingers and hovers into the room.  
  
"Pur!" he shakes Purple's shoulder, "Purple wake up." he sounded slightly desperate, but for what? Purple's eyes slowly opened, and he yawned.  
  
"No Officer I swear..." he eventually awoke, and looked up at Red. "Red?" after a moment he remembered that he was not really talking to Red, his eyes narrowed and his antennae pinned back in an aggressive way. "What do you want?" Red tapped his fingers together, and swallowed back a lump in his throat.  
  
"Look... Pur..." he paused for a while, trying to think of a way to say what he had to say properly. This is technically a make up speech, and has to sound dignified. But seeing the annoyed face on Purple's face pretty much destroyed that. Red burst into tears, and leant down and wrapped his arms around Purple's shoulders. "I'M SORRY!" he wailed pathetically. Purple looked surprised, glancing to the side a few times. He'd never seen Red like this before in his entire life.  
  
"Uhm..." he nervously patted Red's back with one hand. "There.. uh, there there." Red just shivered and clung to Purple more. He didn't seem to want anything more then to hold onto Purple, which was obviously a first.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about all the stupid things I've done and said and pretty much everything else up to this point I've done to you!" Red blubbed pathetically as he leant his head against Purple's. "I, I love you 'n I don't wanna hurt you or make you angry anymore! I don't like it when you're angry with me and don't talk to me!" he broke down into sobs now, unable to talk anymore. Purple wrapped his other arm around Red's waist, and gently rocked him in his arms.  
  
"Hey hey come on now..." Purple whispered gently, "I don't like being angry with you either... but... you really do push it sometimes..." he closed his eyes, slowly laying back down on the bed. Taking Red down with him too, I might add. Don't forget the upset little Red. "But I think we should talk about that tomorrow."  
  
"S-so... you, you for-forgive me?" Red looked up at Purple with the most watery-cute eyes anyone could ever possibly produce in the known galaxy. Purple paused...  
  
"I'll forgive but I won't forget..." he replied slowly. Red smiled at him, and snuggled against Purple's chest.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Red beamed happily, and let out a sigh of relief. It was true, what he had said. He hated being at war with Purple, and he was sorry for all the times he'd acted like a jerk. Purple was the one he truly loved, and who he truly cared about. Sometimes he had to ask himself as to why he now and then went ape over someone else... of all those Irkens he had gone nutso over Skoodge recently. But that was behind him now, he was happy again. He was with Purple, and it seemed he was going to be spending the night with him. And for once... it was only for comfort. Something both he and Purple appreciated.  
  
[The End!]


End file.
